


Kylo Ren Goes to Starbucks

by YourShadow



Series: Awkward Boners in Space [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Captain Phasma makes an appearance, Gen, Slight Kylux, Starbucks, does this count as a coffee shop au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourShadow/pseuds/YourShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux drags Kylo Ren to Starbucks. That's it that's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo Ren Goes to Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I wouldn't dream of claiming ownership of anything Star Wars related. Nor do I happen to own Starbucks.
> 
> Inspired by my talks with coworkers, which usually involve us screaming about these adorable dorks.

Lightsaber in hand, Kylo Ren squared off against the enemy, ready to do battle. While his mask covered his face, he still glared ahead with all of his fury. Hopefully the heat from his glare would convey the amount of rage he was currently feeling. The low humming sound of his lightsaber gave him solace. He knew he could defeat whatever was inside of that building.

“Kylo, you can’t have that on in there,” Hux told him with a sigh.

The Sith-in-Training turned slowly, leveling the General with a seething glare, lightsaber still buzzing at his side.

“You know I can’t tell if you’re glaring at me or not under that mask. Put the lightsaber away or we’re going back to Starkiller Base.”

Kylo huffed but disengaged the lightsaber, stuffing it back into his robes. He reluctantly followed Hux as he entered the building that had a rather odd sign over it. He couldn’t tell what the creature was supposed to be, but it was green and white with the face of a human woman.

Once inside, the noise and smell nearly overwhelmed him. Kylo paused, nearly taking a step back. He smelled spices and sugar, strong scents mixing with softer undertones. Maybe a hint of caramel and peppermint, but mostly an all-powerful scent of _darkness_.

Several people were standing around chatting and laughing, while others were grumbling to themselves and shifting impatiently from one foot to the other. Some were sitting at small two-person tables with papers or laptops set up.

Above the noise, he heard Hux sigh loudly and turn to give him one of his usual exasperated looks. “Just come on, don’t be such a coward.”

“I’m not a coward,” Kylo growled, his voice distorted due to the mask. A few patrons gave the pair odd looks, and he fought the urge to force choke them. At Hux’s urging, he followed the General further inside to stand in line behind a few other people.

“I still can’t believe this is the first time you’ve ever been to Starbucks. Where were you raised, out on Tatooine?” Hux asked, giving him a strange look.

“No. You know where I was raised,” Kylo replied, giving an odd look of his own through the helmet.

“That’s not…never mind. Just get a coffee for now and we can work our way up to lattes at another time,” Hux told him.

“Coffee?” Kylo asked, the confusion sounding a bit rough with the distortion to his voice.

Hux whirled around, eyes wide and face pale. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Kylo stared at him, not even blinking beneath his mask.

Hux rolled his eyes. “For Vader’s sake, can you at least take that thing off?”

Kylo reluctantly reached up to pull the helmet off, feeling naked and vulnerable without it. He preferred the mask because it hid his emotions, and no one questioned a man wearing a black helmet. His grandfather proved that much.

The line moved while they spoke, and soon Hux was at the counter, asking for some kind of “Venti soy mocha latte with an extra shot, extra whipped cream, and a shot of peppermint.”

Kylo furrowed his eyebrows at the strange combination of words Hux used.

“And what would you like, sir?”

Kylo turned to see a young woman wearing a green apron with the same strange logo on it smiling at him. He blinked at her in response.

“Just get a coffee!” Hux called from around the corner where he was standing, waiting for his drink like the other patrons.

“A…coffee...” Kylo said, still unsure as to what exactly he was ordering.

“What size?” she asked, her hand hovering over several different sized cups.

“Uh…”

“Tall!” Hux called again.

Kylo’s eyebrows came together as his lips pursed, but there was a line forming behind him so he repeated what the General said. He watched as she picked up a small cup and began writing on it with a black marker.

“Name?”

“Kylo Ren,” the man said before Hux could offer a suggestion. He paid quickly and then went to stand next to the General.

“Are you sure I’m even going to like this ‘coffee’?” he grumbled.

Hux shrugged. “Who knows, but it’s worth a shot.” The general sipped his drink, watching Kylo warily over the rim. For just a moment, the thought that he might regret this outing crossed his mind. He imaged the horrors that would unfold if Kylo didn’t like the drink and decided to throw a tantrum in the middle of the store. The walls would be charred by his lightsaber, sparks flying, baristas cowering on the floor, customers screaming while hot and iced drinks went flying.

Just as he thought to stop Kylo from taking the first sip, the First Order commander put the cup to his lips.

“Mmm…this is actually pretty good,” Kylo said, sounding confused yet pleasantly surprised. His face even appeared less pouty.

Hux let out a breath of relief and whispered “Oh thank Vader,” under his breath. The two sat down at one of the cozy coffee tables and drank in silence. Hux still glanced at Kylo to measure his reaction, but he seemed content.

“Wait, did you even put cream and sugar in it?” Hux asked after a moment.

Kylo’s eyebrows came together. “You put cream and sugar in these things? Why? It tastes fine just the way it is.” The man narrowed his eyes and pulled his coffee closer to himself, as if Hux were crazed for even suggesting such a taint.

 _‘Of course,’_ Hux thought with his lips pressed thin. ‘ _He likes black coffee. Just like everything: His soul, his heart, his outfit, his hair. Why am I even surprised?’_

“To each his own, I guess,” Hux finally muttered with a sigh.

After Kylo downed the rest of his black coffee and Hux finished sipping on his latte, they went back to Starkiller Base.

***

Word soon spread about Kylo’s mild encounter with the famous coffee shop, and how he started going there often with Hux. Captain Phasma went with them once just to witness Kylo Ren drinking black coffee and enjoying it with her own eyes. Stormtroopers would purposefully gather around the shop at the same time Kylo and Hux went, just to see the two quietly sipping coffee together.

Kylo seemed less cranky after his visits, although still threw temper tantrums. However, his rage seemed to be on a simmer instead of full boil, and he even cracked a smile or laughed on rare occasions. At first it frightened the members of the First Order, but they got used to seeing a more happier Kylo Ren once he had his coffee.

Captain Phasma became obsessed with getting him coffee-related gifts, particularly those that threatened violence if someone dared approach him before he had his morning coffee. Mugs soon gathered around his quarters, along with his own coffee machine and favorite blend of Starbucks roast.

At one point, Hux dared Kylo to try his favorite drink. After just one sip, it was decided that he would stick to black coffee.

Of course, the horrified look on General Huxley’s face as Kylo spit out his soy mocha latte was, as most of the First Order would say, priceless.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to end up as a series of little kylux moments I affectionately call 'Awkward Boners in Space'
> 
> Prompts are welcomed!


End file.
